Spójrz na mnie!
by Daria1112
Summary: "Nawet on, bóg kłamstw miał słabość, i to nie byle jaką, swojego przyszywanego brata. Wbrew przekonaniu wszystkich - miał serce. Mówił to wszystko, a ono właśnie krwawiło." UWAGA Thoki!


Z góry przepraszam za błędy. Nie betowany.

Tak oto studentka spędza sesje kiedy terminy gonią. XD

Miłej lektury.

* * *

Thor kochał Lokiego z całego serca. Mógł być Lodowym Olbrzymem, ale był JEGO Lodowym Olbrzymem. Nie wiedział dokładnie, kiedy miłość braterska przerodziła się w to płonące wewnątrz jego klatki uczucie. Wiedział za to, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. A teraz, kiedy zielonooki był w asgardzkim więziennym odosobnieniu, kiedy Thor nie mógł nic zrobić by być bliżej niego... cóż zapowiadało się naprawdę kiepsko.

Pomimo wiecznej wzgardy w głosie i postawie młodszego brata, a czasem nawet wyzwisk, gromowładny codziennie go odwiedzał. Nie mógł wejść do celi (magiczna bariera była silna, ale silniejszy był zakaz ojca), ale mógł przynajmniej usłyszeć jego głos, nawet jeśli rzucał w niego najgorszymi przekleństwami. I mógł na niego popatrzeć, podziwiać jego czarne włosy opadające na ramiona i muskające szyję ( Oh, jak im zazdrościł!), jego zielone przeszywające na wskroś oczy, idealne rysy twarzy, jego usta, które śniły mu się po nocach i uśmiech, nawet ten złośliwy, ale nadal tak cudowny. Zawsze kiedy przychodził, straż mogła zrobić sobie przerwę. Bracia mogli pobyć chwilę sami. I choć Loki starał się jak mógł (wyzwiskami, groźbami, wzgardą, wyrzutami, a nawet milczeniem), nie był w stanie zdenerwować blondyna, albo chociaż zmniejszyć ilości wizyt. Thor przychodził zawsze. Tak jak w dzieciństwie nie opuszczał go, szczególnie jeśli działa się mu krzywda (a jak wiadomo przebywanie w w więzieniu do przyjemności nie należy, nawet jeśli ich matka starała się uprzyjemnić Lokiemu pobyt książkami, poduszkami i nie wiadomo czym jeszcze).

Któregoś dnia Thor nie przyszedł o standardowej godzinie - w porze poobiedniej. Pod wieczór Loki zaczął myśleć, że może blondyn w końcu zrezygnował, co, ku jego własnemu zdziwieniu, wcale go tak nie cieszyło jakby tego sobie życzył. Dochodziła północ, kiedy zielonooki postanowił powoli się kłaść spać. Starał się przy tym usilnie, wmówić sobie, że się cieszy, że jego głupi brat nie przyszedł. Cieszył się... tylko co to za nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej? Może jest chory? Pewnie tylko zmęczony...

W momencie kiedy skierował swoje kroki w kierunku łóżka rozpinając koszulę usłyszał stukot masywnych żelaznych drzwi, a zaraz po nim znajome, lekko przyspieszone kroki. Żołądek wywinął mu salto i zawiązał się w węzeł. Skamieniał nie mogąc obrócić się twarzą do wejścia.

"Opanuj się! Co z Tobą?!"- karcił się w myślach - "Na pewno jestem chory".

Słyszał jak straż wychodzi. Wziął głęboki wdech i postanowił pobawić się trochę z "braciszkiem". Odpiął trzeci górny guzik i z ręką na następnym i szelmowskim uśmiechem odwrócił się w stronę blondyna kiedy ten mówił

\- Witaj bra... cie- po czym blondyn przełknął ciężko slinę, jakby mu coś stanęło... w gardle.

"Złapał haczyk. Zacznijmy przedstawienie."- Zielonooki uśmiechnął się szerzej na sekundę, żeby przejść do swojej standardowej aroganckiej miny z dodatkiem subtelnego uśmieszku.

\- Niemożliwe. A już miałem nadzieję, że nie przyjdziesz. Ha! Byłem niemal tego pewny.

\- Za nic bym nie darował sobie odwiedzenia Ciebie, bracie.

\- Nie jestem Twoim bratem! - uniósł się Loki, ale zaraz się opanował. - Cóż. Co za szkoda, - przeciągał drwiąco słowa - ale właśnie miałem kłaść się do łózka.

Smukłe palce kłamcy odpięły kolejny guzik koszuli ukazując jeszcze więcej delikatnej skóry. Thor czuł, że może stracić panowanie nad sobą jeśli zostanie tu dłużej, ale nie był w stanie wyjść. Zrobił coś gorszego podszedł bliżej magicznej osłony dzielącej ich od siebie. Loki postanowił to wykorzystać. Sprawnie rozpiął resztę koszuli i stał tam, dumnie podpierając ręce na biodrach. Dał Thorowi chwilę, ale tylko krótką, na podziwianie go.

\- Thorze? - zapytał niby niewinnie. Blondyn zebrał się w sobie i przeniósł wzrok, który błądził po piersi, szyi i tych idealnych ustach zbyt długo, na oczy... te zielone przeszywające oczy. Loki nie otrzymawszy żadnej werbalnej odpowiedzi postanowił pobawić się dalej. Byli tak blisko, tylko ta osłona... eh... Nachylił się odrobinę i wyszeptał lekko ochrypłym głosem.

\- Idę spać. Skoro nie miałeś czasu dla mnie w dzień, może w nocy zechcesz do mnie dołączyć.

To co zobaczył w oczach Thora... to był najprawdziwszy ogień, od którego nawet Lodowemu Olbrzymowi zrobiło się gorąco. Oboje nie wiedzieli, co się z nimi dzieje. Thor opanował się pierwszy. Zacisnął pięści, aż pobielały mu kostki. Zagryzł mocno dolną wargę i udało mu się cofnąć dwa kroki i odwrócić wzrok od...od... tego cholernie kuszącego dzieła sztuki, którego nie wolno mu było dotknąć.

W Lokim coś wrzało. Niezwykła mieszanka uczuć. O niektóre nawet by siebie nie podejrzewał. Od standardowej złości (sam nie był pewny o co), przez poczucie odrzucenia (znowu), po to niesamowicie silne pożądanie palące go od środka żywym ogniem. To ostatnie było dla niego największym zaskoczeniem. Zbyt długo wmawiał sobie, że to, co czuje do brata, to czysta nienawiść nic więcej. Teraz dopiero zaczynał rozumieć.

Thor zebrał oddech i słowa pierwszy.

\- Loki, po co to wszystko? Co Ty robisz? Dlaczego?

Zielonooki, nie wytrzymał.

\- PO CO?! DLACZEGO?! POWAŻNIE?! - krzyczał, wyrzucał z siebie to co już dawno powinno być powiedziane- Przez CIEBIE! Zawsze byłeś tylko TY! Wszystko co robiłem, robiłem żebyś mnie zauważył, zebyś docenił! Wszystko! Kiedy dobrym zachowaniem niczego nie zdziałałem zmieniłem ligę! I dopiero wtedy mnie raczyłeś zauważyć! Dopiero jak zaatakowałem ten Twój cholerny, mały światek! Dopiero wtedy... - "Oh, nie. Tylko nie to." Nawet on, bóg kłamstw miał słabość, i to nie byle jaką, swojego przyszywanego brata. Wbrew przekonaniu wszystkich - miał serce. Mówił to wszystko, a ono właśnie krwawiło. To tak bardzo bolało, że kiedy poczuł ze jego oczy się zaczynają szklic od łez... "Musze znaleźć maskę. Musze się ukryć. Oby Thor nie zauważył. On nigdy nic nie widzi!". Obrócił się plecami. Ostatkiem sił kazał stanowczo blondynowi, aby się wyniósł i zostawił go w spokoju. Cóż... trochę nie do końca brzmiało to tak jakby tego chciał.

Czekał na trzaśniecie metalowych drzwi by nie musieć już powstrzymywać szlochu, by móc wyrzucić z siebie to, co tak bolało, by oszukać innych i ukryć za iluzją. Zacisnął powieki i czekał, ale nic nie trzasnęło. Usłyszał tylko jakby ktoś włączył jakiś laser... "Moment... co?" Nie zdążył się obrócić gdy poczuł silne ramiona oplatające go mocno w tali. Zbroja parowała od magii ze sforsowanej osłony.

\- Nie. - szepnął Loki, po czym krzyczał próbując się wyrwać - Nie wolno Ci! Nie masz prawa przekraczać bariery! Wynoś się!

Nie miał dość siły by się uwolnić z delikatnego, acz stanowczego uścisku. Czuł lekko przyspieszony oddech na swoim karku. Przeszedł go przyjemny dreszcz. Przestał się szarpać. To było bezcelowe. Nie panował już nad niczym. Ani nad bratem, ani nad sytuacja... nawet nad samym sobą i cholernymi łzami, które spływały powoli jedna za drugą po policzkach. Kap. Kap... uderzały cicho w metalowe karwasze. Bezradność sprawiła, że się uspokoił. Thor wykorzystał chwile spokoju. Obrócił go i złapał za ramiona.

-Loki. - zero odzewu - Wybacz mi moją ślepotę. Wołałeś przez lata, żebym na Ciebie spojrzał, a ja byłem głuchy. Pozwól mi to naprawić.

Cisza.

\- Loki?

...

\- Jak?- w końcu zielonooki wydobył coś z siebie i z szoku w jakim był.

\- Teraz ja proszę: Spójrz na mnie. - Kłamca nie potrafił. Nie chciał. Nikt nie mógł go oglądać TAKIM.

\- Spójrz na mnie. - Zabrzmiało bardziej stanowczo, a do słów dołączyła dłoń, która zatrzymała się na szyi Lokiego. Kciukiem uniósł mu podbródek, a potem starł jeszcze widoczne ślady łez.

Loki pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Pierwszy raz w życiu odczuwał lekki strach i niepewność. ON! Strach i niepewność! Długo to nie trwało. Thor objął go drugą ręką w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Ich serca przyspieszyły. Usta powoli i z początku niepewnie złączyły się w pocałunku, nad którym szybko stracili panowanie... i oddechy. Tak bardzo chcieli nadrobić stracony czas. Odurzeni zapachem i dotykiem razem przesuwali kolejne granice.

Strażnicy tej nocy nie musieli już wracać na warte.

W końcu obaj mieli to, czego tak bardzo pragnęli. A pragnęli tylko siebie nawzajem. Wreszcie mogli być szczęśliwi.


End file.
